Charmed: Life still goes on
by La xtreme
Summary: This book tells the readers about the Halliwell family and their friends' life after the Ultimate Battle. Will they have to fight with demons from now on? Read it to find out! Please note:this book is not yet complete. I can say that there will be many chapters,though I don't know yet the exact number of chapters,so please don't wait till it's complete! Start reading it now.
1. After the Battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hey guys! Thanks for coming to read my book.**

**First of all I must tell you that this book is based on the things that happened in the TV show "Charmed",so make sure you've seen the last episode of the 8th season.**

**Could you please review if you have time? I would really appreciate it, as your reviews make my writing skill better.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Everybody was hugging each other happily. The Ultimate Battle was over with a win of the good forces. And Leo not being frozen was another good thing. Not only for Piper but for the others as well. Almost everything was perfect but still something didn't feel right. Two important persons were missing:Billie Jenkins and Henry Mitchell. That's why Paige was a bit sad. Phoebe sensed it immediately and not only her,the others felt it also.

"What's the matter,sweetie?" Grams came up to the youngest of the Halliwell sisters.

"Nothing." Paige shook her head. "Everything's wonderful. I mean we are the winners of that Battle. And everybody is alive." She forced a smile though it wasn't convincing enough to mislead her sisters.

"Stop pretending everything's okay,cause it's not and you know this." Phoebe said because she knew perfectly what Paige was feeling,not as an Empath but as a sister. "You miss him,don't you?" She continued while giving Paige a hug. "And that's why you should call him here and -"

"Wait a second,you miss whom?" Grams interrupted Phoebe. She was obviously trying to learn more about her youngest granddaughter. She was looking curiously at Paige,when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Wait,I hope it's not about that Harry guy."

"His name is Henry." Replied Paige getting annoyed. "And yes,it's about him." She frowned. "And also,what did you guy about say?!" Paige's anger was growing. It was the reason of her not being able to build up a proper sentence. It took Paige about five seconds to realize she had said something not very comprehensible. She flushed a bit. Paige started: "I mean..." And then she paused trying to find the right words.

Help came from the older version of Chris. "Aunt Paige wants to ask what you have against men,and so do I,by the way." His voice sounded a bit hurt.

Grams turned around to look at her frowning great-grandson. She suddenly realized that all the other people in this room were looking at her. The males wore frowns just like the twenty-two year old Chris. Even baby Chris and Wyatt were looking at her. "Don't look at me like that!" Grams told the babies. "You don't even understand anything."

"They are much smarter than you think they are!" snapped Leo with his arms crossed.

"Ah,I guess you're right. Sorry." Grams sighed. "How about Piper and I cook a fabulous dinner and we celebrate our win?"

"Don't even try to change the subject." Now it was older Wyatt talking. "What do you have against men?"

"Nothing at all,dear." Replied Grams. "It's just that I'd prefer my granddaughters date,you know,proper men."

That was the last thing Paige wanted to hear. She needed to sort it out with Grams immediately. "What on Earth do you want to tell by saying "proper man"?" She yelled.

"Honey, I really didn't want to insult you or that guy." She tried to calm Paige down. "The thing is that Harold -"

"Henry! His name is Henry!" spat Paige.

"Right,Henry. The thing is that he's kinda mortal."

Grams really shouldn't have said it as a new argument started with this words. Now Victor was insulted and not only him. Leo wasn't happy at all either. "I see you love mortals." He said incredibly calmly,considering what he had heard from Penny Halliwell few seconds ago. And still it was plain for everybody,even for Grams,that this was a very sarcastic statement.

"What now?" Grams was getting tired of this argument. "As far as I know you're a Whitelighter and an Elder."

"Not anymore." Leo snapped. "I gave up on my powers long ago."

"What for?!" Grams sounded extremely shocked.

"Because I. Love. Piper. And. My children." Said Leo putting accent on nearly every word.

"So what?" Grams couldn't understand why Leo had given up on being so powerful,on being able to orb to any place,on being able to heal,on being able to cast lightnings. And the least of all she could understand why he had given up on being immortal.

Leo gave his wife's grandmother a very annoyed look. "Never mind." He said. "All you have to know is that I'm a "useless mortal" now!".

Penny felt a bit guilty for what she had said. Former Whitelighter noticed that Grams' eyes became somehow apologising. "Look Leo," she said, "I didn't want to hurt you. I'm really sorry. And it doesn't matter whether you have your powers or not. The really important thing is that you're a good guy who helps other people all the time!".

"Thanks." Leo smiled. Penny felt huge relief. Now she turned to her youngest granddaughter. "Paige, do you think you could invite Henry to our house today? We could have a dinner and I'd get to know him better. He may turn out to be a nice guy. After all you married him. And I know you think many times before making important decisions.".

"Thanks Grams!" grinned Paige and hugged her grandmother. "I'll go get him." And with these words she orbed out of the house.

Older Chris looked at older Wyatt,who momentarily understood what his younger brother was thinking about. "Chris and I will go ask Billie to come." He had already forgiven her. Then some thought struck him making him quickly add, "If you're not against it."

"Of course we are not!" Piper reassured her son. "She needs to know she's a part of our family.". Everybody nodded in agreement, and not waiting any longer Chris and Wyatt orbed out.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**There will be more chapters soon so check my book sometimes please.**

**See you soon.**


	2. A missing friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hey people! Nice to see you again.**

**Glad to tell you I'm posting a new chapter,though it's extremely short. Please review if you have time. Thanks!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

The older versions of Piper and Leo's sons orbed right into Billie's apartment. They were ninety-nine percent sure that she would be found there. One percent had been left for something unexpected. Soon they realized that tiny one percent had won,after Billie hadn't been found in any of the rooms. The Halliwell brothers knew they had to find their friend.

They tried to sense her but in vain. There was another way to find Billie:with the help of a map and a crystal. There was a problem though:these things were always on the table in the living room,which was the only room in the house that almost never was empty. Chris and Wyatt didn't fancy the possibility of being caught by any of the manor inhabitants at all. Not that they would be angry with Chris or Wyatt. The brothers just didn't want to worry anybody. So the "map and crystal" plan was out of discussion.

The only way left was to search for a useful incantation in the Book of Shadows which was always in the attic. If they were lucky enough there wouldn't be anybody in there. The lads didn't want to risk,so decided to check first if the attic was empty indeed. Not wasting time any more they orbed behind a wardrobe in the attic of the Halliwell's manor. The room turned out to be empty except for the brothers,who were praying that nobody had heard the tinkling which followed orbing. They quickly got out of their hiding place. Chris came up to the book and opened it. He looked through the whole of it though found nothing useful.

"There is no needed information at all..." he shook his head in frustration.

The brothers exchanged the looks which said the same thing: "For the sake of God, we are going to find Billie,no matter where she is!"

But they didn't say it aloud as this would be too risky.

At that very moment both of them sensed their friend. They didn't know where she was exactly. They didn't have such power. Still they could orb right to her.

"We'd better get going. Billie might be in trouble." said Wyatt in a low voice so that not to let their parents know,they were in the house.

Chris didn't reply. He simply nodded and orbed with his older brother.

**Sorry guys it was so short,but I'll be posting new one very soon. Maybe even today.**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**And hope to see you soon!**


	3. Saved by a selfless one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Good day to you,folks! Next chapter is on its way to be published.**

**Don't forget to review,please. And check out my profile to find the pictures of this chapter. Thanks a lot!**

**Enjoy!**

Chris and Wyatt were surprised to find themselves facing the huge woods. They didn't know this place as none of them had ever been there before. Suddenly they heard the sobs and turned around to realize that they were standing on the edge of the cliff,the ocean was hitting its walls far below.

Next to them stood beautiful blonde girl with her eyes closed,tears running down her face. She seemed not to pay attention to the strong wind that blew into her face. Billie didn't even notice her friends orb next to her. Wyatt put his large hand on the girl's shoulder. Billie shuddered and turned her head to look at him. Wyatt was stunned,he couldn't move or even breathe. Blonde's beautiful green eyes made him unable to do anything. He was almost hypnotized.

Suddenly the former owner of the Excalibur realized he was in love with Billie Jenkins. Not only was she beautiful but also very sweet and nice. In fact,he fell in love with her long ago,but now he knew that his feelings became deeper.

"No,wait! What are you thinking about?!" Wyatt thought to himself. "She's much older than I am. Of course here I'm twenty-five and she's twenty but I came from the future which means that she's actually seventeen years older than me! I have to stop dreaming about her being my girlfriend!" All this thoughts visited his brain in a few seconds,while heart told him not to try stop thinking about Billie.

Meanwhile similar thoughts appeared in her head though she didn't even think for a moment about age as she had a secret related with her real age. Nobody but her knew of this secret. Someday she definitely was going to tell Wyatt the truth. Though she wasn't sure if he would ever forgive her for lying. Suddenly she remembered, "No,he won't forgive me not only that. I've almost killed his Mum and her sisters! I wonder what he and Chris are doing here,considering that their whole family hates me and -"

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Wyatt,who was now able to speak again. "What are you doing here? What happened?" His voice was somehow warm and caring.

"Why is that?" Billie thought,though stayed silent except for the sobs.

Not being answered Wyatt continued, "Let's go! Everybody's waiting for you at home."

Billie's eyes filled with even more water. Tears streamed down her face. However she was still very beautiful,at least in Wyatt's opinion.

"Billie,what's going on? We've been worried for you!" Now Chris was talking.

She didn't reply again. And then,all of a sudden for everybody: for Billie,for Chris and even for himself,Wyatt pulled his love closer by her hand and hugged her tightly.

"No!" Billie screamed. This was the first word she said since the Halliwell brothers appeared here. "No,no,no!" She kept repeating,while trying to get out of Wyatt's embrace. She didn't want him hug her,as she felt guilty,though it was incredibly nice to feel _his_ arms,to sense _his_ smell. And also _his_ face was so close! Wyatt looked into her face being really surprised by her behaviour. Finally she broke free. "No!" She repeated once more, "I've let you down! I know you hate me,all of you hate me!"

"Is that why you are here...alone...?" Wyatt started to understand everything.

Billie lowered her head.

Meanwhile Wyatt continued, "You have to know that we don't hate you. Nobody does. We just want to get you home safely!"

"You did so much for me. I wish I could do something for you." She said in a small voice.

"In fact you can do me a favor." Wyatt said seriously.

"Sure,anything!" Billie responded willingly.

"Then just get home safely." He said with a kind smile on his face.

"Then I'll go to my apartment." She smiled back. "Thanks for everything! Really,I appreciate it."

"Look,Billie...when I asked you to go home I meant your _real_ home. You know,manor."

"Ah,I can't accept your invitation. That would be so wrong!"

"And why is that?" Chris gave his brother a helping hand.

"Because I harmed your family so much! I was evil,very evil!"

"That's enough! You have never been evil!" Wyatt's voice became stern. "I forbid you live by yourself!"

"But -" She managed to say only one word as she was interrupted by Wyatt,who wasn't like himself at all.

"I thought I said that's enough." He said firmly. "You're going with us right now!"

Billie was so shocked that she accidentally stepped back. Unfortunately now she had no earth under her feet. Blonde girl screamed while falling down.

"No!" The brothers yelled together and jumped off the cliff. The distance between Billie and them became shorter and shorter cause they were heavier,which meant they were falling faster. Finally the distance between those in love with each other disappeared at all and Wyatt grabbed Billie's hand. Now they were falling even faster. Wyatt knew he wouldn't manage to orb himself and Billie in time as it was more difficult to orb two people quickly in comparison to one person. Though Chris would be able to do so as he was alone.

"Chris,orb back to the cliff!" Wyatt yelled while switching places with Billie,so that he would "meet" the ocean first and protect her with his body.

Chris didn't obey so his brother had to use the power of telekinetic orbing to save Chris. At that very moment Wyatt with Billie in his arms fell into the ocean. Soon after that he smashed with his back against an unexpected rock which towered standing on the ocean bottom. It was so painful that the former Excalibur owner went blind for long seconds.

Meanwhile Chris found out that he wasn't falling anymore. Instead of that he reappeared on top of the cliff. He had to find his brother and their friend so he orbed right after he sensed them. Second later the younger of the Halliwell brothers appeared in the ocean next to them. Billie's eyes were closed,she was unconscious. Wyatt,on the other hand,was fully aware of what was going on. His vision became normal again,though he couldn't keep his eyes opened for too long due to salty water. Wyatt tried to get out of the ocean,but could hardly move or keep his mind on orbing,because of the wild pain in his back. So without help the chance of getting out was extremely small. Luckily Chris was there to help. He orbed all three of them to the top of the cliff,far from the edge so that not to fall once again. Chris also had to deal with such problems as Billie's unconsciousness and Wyatt's wounds,before getting home,or else his Mum would faint herself after seeing them in such condition.

When Chris began orbing,Wyatt and Billie were lying on that huge rock,therefore when the orbing was finished they were still lying,this time on the ground. The fact that Wyatt was heavily wounded didn't stop him from crawling next to his beloved one to check whether she was alright. To his horror Billie didn't breathe and her heart wasn't beating.

"Do her cardiac massage and I'll do mouth-to-mouth." said Chris.

"Let's switch." His brother asked him.

"What's the difference?" Chris couldn't understand,so he just tried to do like he offered.

But before he could even bend down to Billie's face,Wyatt grabbed Chris' hand. "Don't you dare!"

"What?!" Chris was shocked. He couldn't understand what had happened.

"Like I said, _I_ will do her mouth-to-mouth!" Wyatt glared.

"Oh!" Chris finally understood why his brother wanted to switch. "I can't believe you fell in love with someone other than yourself." He grinned.

"You idiot! If we don't do something quickly,Billie might...die!" The last word was said with great difficulty. "Get out-of-the-way!" Wyatt pushed Chris aside and hurried to come over to Billie. He bent down and started doing mouth-to-mouth while his younger brother was doing cardiac massage. Both of them were praying they would be able to save her in time.

At last she breathed and her heart began beating on its own. Billie opened her eyes. The first thing,or person,to be more exact she saw was Wyatt. His gorgeous hazel eyes were full of anxiety.

"Wyatt! I -" She started,but was forced to be quiet as all of a sudden felt _his_ lips on her mouth.

He kissed her gently while running his hand through her hair. "Thanks God you're okay!" He exclaimed after pulling away. "You can open your eyes." He smiled as her eyes were still closed. However Billie didn't respond nor opened her eyes. "What the -!" Wyatt checked her breathing and heartbeat again,this time they were normal.

"Um,dude... She seems to have fainted..." Chris remarked.

"I can see that myself,but why did this happen?" Wyatt sighed,looking closely at Billie.

"Hmm,that's an interesting question," Chris tried to sound as clever and serious,as it was possible, "but maybe this happened because of your smashing your mouth against hers?"

"It's called "kiss",you know." Wyatt was annoyed.

"Sorry man!" Now Chris was laughing openly. "But this situation is a bit comic!"

"You won't forget this,will you?"

"Nope." The younger brother grinned. "Wait until I tell everybody this story!"

Wyatt gave his brother an angry look which made Chris add, " Just kidding! I won't tell anybody."

"You better keep your word." Wyatt said in a calm,but threatening way and picked Billie up.

**This is the end of the 3rd chapter.**

**I would appreciate your reviews very much.**

**I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. See you soon!**


	4. Waiting for too long

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hey guys! I'm back again posting the 4th chapter.**

**As always, I'd like to receive reviews. Thanks.**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The clock shows 12:45 P. M.

* * *

Grams and Piper were cooking the dinner in the kitchen. Patty, Victor, Phoebe, Coop and Leo were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking about nothing important, while waiting for Paige with Henry and Chris and Wyatt with Billie. Babies Wyatt and Chris were playing in the same room. The point of the game was to teleport such things, like spoons or even bowls of salad from the kitchen, using the power of telekinetic orbing. That's why their Mum had to come to the living room over and over to get back whatever had been teleported. The next time this happened Piper was pouring milk into a mug. Suddenly that mug disappeared from her hands and milk spilled right onto the floor. That was "the last straw to be put on a donkey's back". Piper got mad.

"I am fed up with this!" She yelled from where she was. "Leo, do something!"

Piper's husband got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to tranquillize his wife. "Come on! They're just playing."

"I don't think so." Piper replied angrily. Meanwhile Grams was standing aside. She didn't want to meddle into any arguments because she had experience, that couldn't be called pleasant.

"Look, Piper, it's nothing serious." Leo said soothingly.

At that very moment a big sharp knife that was lying on the table disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. "Oh really? Nothing serious?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

Now even Leo was worried. He hurried back to the living room in order to prevent his sons from cutting themselves. When he got into the room, the others were already trying to get the knife out of the little Chris' hands although in vain. However Leo knew what to do. "Give this to your Daddy." He smiled at Chris and let his son grab his finger with his little hands. Soon the knife was forgotten as father's finger was Chris' favourite "toy".

"Hey guys!" Paige said to everybody just like her husband. She was finally at home with Henry, who hugged every woman and shook every man's hand.

"Hey, Piper!" he greeted his wife's sister hugging her.

"Hi, Henry! We've been waiting for you!" She responded.

"Oh, hi! You must be Penny. Nice to meet you!" Henry exclaimed when Grams came out of the kitchen. Paige looked at her grandmother hopefully.

But there was nothing to worry about, as Grams smiled and replied, "It's nice to meet you too!"

"Oh, by the way, Paige do you think you could take the telekinetic orbing powers away from Chris and Wyatt? I mean from the babies." Asked Piper.

"Why?" Paige was astonished.

"So that they wouldn't be able to hold dangerous things while they are little children. Just few minutes before you came here, Chris was playing with orbed knife.

"Then sure, I will do it, but for how long?"

"Until they learn that they shouldn't play with dangerous things."

"Okay then." Paige took Wyatt's hand and he glowed for a few seconds. And then the glow seemed to leave Wyatt. After depriving her older nephew of his power, Paige did the same thing to Chris. "They will still be able to use their other powers, including orbing themselves. But don't forget they won't be able to use telekinetic orbing unless I give it back. So if they need it, just tell me."

"Thanks, Paige." Said Piper.

"By the way! Where are the future Chris and Wyatt? And Billie's not here."

"They aren't yet home."

* * *

The clock shows 15:12 P. M.

* * *

"It's time for Wyatt and Chris with Billie to be home already!" Piper said in a worried way.

"Maybe they're on their way home..." Phoebe suggested.

"I'm worried about them!" The oldest Halliwell sister began pacing the room.

"Come on! They're big boys. They can take care of themselves and of Billie, although she is a powerful witch and can defend herself." Leo tried to appease his wife.

"But what if something bad happened?!" She was still worried.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Henry supported Leo.

"Hope you're right." Piper finally settled down.

* * *

The clock shows 19:03 P. M.

* * *

"No, something apparently happened! What could take them so much time?" Just like always, Piper was the one to be worried. Though this time the others felt the same.

"Yeah, it would be better if I went looking for them." Leo said.

"Shall I give you a lift?" Suggested Coop.

"Yes, please."

"I didn't see any cars outside." Remarked Victor, who wasn't used to magic yet.

"Coop wasn't talking about car. He meant his beaming power." Patty explained it to her ex-husband.

"Is it so?" Victor asked the Cupid, who nodded in confirmation of Patty's words.

"Let's go then." Coop said and started glowing together with Leo. The beaming process was almost finished when abruptly they stopped glowing.

"What's the matter? Why didn't you beam? Did something happen to your power?" Piper asked anxiously.

"Nothing happened to the power. I stopped beaming myself." Coop answered.

"Why?"

"Because I have to ask you if there is someone else in the house except for those in this room."

"No, everybody is right here." Piper answered.

"Then why do I feel love's presence in the hallway? It seems that somebody has come."

"I didn't hear the door open." Victor said.

"Of course you didn't. Nobody did. Those who have come must have orbed or beamed or did something else." Patty had to explain magical things to Victor again.

Suddenly they heard older Wyatt's and Chris' voices. They seemed to be finally back, at home.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this one, though the next one will soon be posted.**

**See ya.**


	5. Home, sweet home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Nice to see you back here! Just like I promised, I'm posting a new chapter.**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

"I will go upstairs and leave her in my room." Wyatt said in the hallway.

"Just come down right after you do this. I'm more than sure, that we will have to explain everything." Future Chris asked his brother.

"You're absolutely right! Both of you will have to explain us, what took you so long! We've been so much worried for you!" Piper yelled while she and the others were on their way to the hallway. But when Piper and the rest came out, all of them stopped dead, because of the scene they saw: both, Wyatt and Chris seemed utterly exhausted, Wyatt was holding Billie in a bridal style, all of them were dripping wet, as if they had been swimming in their clothes.

"Is she asleep?" Coop was the first to get back the ability to speak.

"Sort of." Chris replied.

"I'll get her upstairs." Said Wyatt. "Don't worry, I'll be back, right after that." He added when he saw the look his Mum gave him.

"Alright." Piper sighed. "What are you waiting for?!" She exclaimed when she saw that her older son was still at the same place. Wyatt looked meaningfully at his younger brother.

"Oh, right." Chris quickly understood what his brother wanted him to do. "Let's go." The younger brother suggested to everybody, except for Wyatt. "It would me more comfortable to tell you what happened, in the living room." That was his explanation, though in reality he just didn't want them to see his brother's wounds, when Wyatt would go upstairs, turning his injured back, towards them.

Once everyone had left the hallway, Wyatt went upstairs with Billie in his arms. He came into his room and put her carefully on his bed, covering her with a blanket. After that, the lad sat next to his love. He had been looking at her with tenderness in his eyes for about ten minutes, when suddenly remembered that he had to help his brother. Wyatt rose up. He needed something, that would cover his wounds, as the shirt that was on him was soaked with blood. If he just changed the shirt, the new one would be in the same condition almost at once. He needed something more thick than just shirt. So Wyatt put his jacket on, without even thinking what he would say to his parents, considering that it was summer and they were inside. Wyatt came up to unconscious Billie once again. Looking at her with affection, he said, "I love you. I wish it was mutual". After bending down and kissing Billie on her forehead, he went to help his brother.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Chris was trying to explain what had happened. "It's nothing serious." He said, because didn't want to worry anyone.

"Oh,really? You're just like your father! For him it also was "nothing serious" when you orbed things out of my hands. He started worrying only when you orbed knife!" His Mum yelled at Chris, who was shocked by such change of subject. The new subject wasn't much better, considering that Chris couldn't remember himself orbing things from Piper's hands, as in reality he hadn't done that.

"Now you're scolding me..." Sighed Leo. "And he didn't do that, by the way. It was baby Chris, remember?"

"It doesn't change the fact, that he and his brother left the house being in normal condition and got back much later than they were expected, all soaked wet, not mentioning the fact that Billie was in unnaturally deep sleep!" Leo's wife expatiated.

"Actually she wasn't sleeping. She was... unconscious." Chris said, trying to stay serious, though his attempt to do so, failed when a light smile twitched his lips.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked indignantly.

"Umm... just the... circumstances of her fainting".

"What kind of circumstances?" Piper was intending to learn more.

"Can't tell you that. Sorry." Chris was going to keep his word.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! You will tell me what had happened right now!" His Mum had never been so angry. Chris felt awkward when his mother called him by his full name, after all he was twenty-two already, he was an adult.

"In fact, it's my fault." Wyatt came back to help Chris at last. "I mean it's my fault, that Billie's in such state, but I really wouldn't like to talk about this. It's kind of embarrassing."

"Where are you going?" Piper asked sharply.

"Nowhere." Wyatt replied, being surprised by this question. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't know, but maybe, because you're wearing jacket." She said with vitriol in her voice.

"Oh, that." Piper's older son remembered that he hadn't thought of a suitable explanation, so he just said the first thing that occurred to him. "I'm cold."

"You're sweating." Piper remarked.

"Oh, I haven't noticed." Wyatt replied nervously. He thought, there was no getting out of this, because if he took the jacket off, everybody would see his wounds. But on the other hand, if he didn't take it off, Piper would continue asking him about the real reason and then eventually he would have to remove it. So he decided not to play for time anymore and started unzipping it. And then, on a sudden his Dad saved him from doing so.

"And why are you dripping wet?" He asked. "It wasn't raining today."

"Yeah, why?" Now it was Piper. She was distracted from the jacket-subject. Wyatt and his brother couldn't believe their luck.

"We were in the ocean." Chris said almost willingly, though he was doing his best to sound as though he didn't want to tell this.

"What do you mean?" Leo went on asking questions.

"Alright, I'll tell you the whole story." Chris promised. He took a deep breath and started, "We orbed to Billie's apartment, but she wasn't there, so we just sensed her and orbed to the cliff, where she was standing, then while we were talking to her, Billie accidentally fell from the cliff, Wyatt jumped after her and so did I, Wyatt caught her, he couldn't orb with Billie, but he could orb me, using telekinetic orbing and he did so, then he and Billie fell to the ocean, I orbed next to them and then orbed us all back to the cliff, Wyatt was alright, Billie was unconscious, but alive, after that we orbed home." All this was said very quickly.

"Why did you go looking for Billie, without telling us?" Leo asked.

"Didn't want to worry you." Wyatt explained.

"You have to know that we are one big family and we help each other." Former Whitelighter said.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry about that." Chris apologised.

"It's okay." His Dad said. "Now why don't we eat? It might be too late for dinner, but we could have supper."

"What?!" Piper exclaimed. "Please, don't tell me you believe this story!"

"Are you saying, they're lying?" Leo asked.

"No, I am not saying this. And still I couldn't help but notice that something in this story is strange. For example, why aren't they hurt? I mean, how many people do you know, who fall from the cliff and aren't even wounded? I know, Billie is unconscious, but she's breathing and everything's okay! Don't you think it's weird?"

"Just a bit of luck." Said Leo."Now Chris, Wyatt. Billie might have come to life while we were talking. I think, we should check on how she's doing."

"Yeah,sure. Let's check." Replied both of his sons with one voice and went upstairs with their Dad.

Leo, however led them not to Wyatt's room, where Billie was, but to the attic.

"Why are we here? I thought, we were going to see Billie." Chris was surprised.

"We are here, because it's the only private place in our house, at least for now." Leo explained.

"You want to talk to us?" Leo's older son asked.

"No, Wyatt. I want you to take your jacket and shirt off. I have to see how bad your injuries are.

**This is the end of the chapter. Just like always I'll be posting new one as soon as possible.**

**See you soon. **


	6. Revival

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hi, everybody! Finally new chapter arrived.**

**I would be glad to receive reviews.**

**And now the chapter itself:**

The Halliwell brothers couldn't believe their ears. Did their father just ask Wyatt about his injuries? Anyway, they weren't going to show any sign of shock.

"What injuries are you talking about?" The older brother asked calmly.

"Stop pretending! I know, you've got injuries beneath your clothes. And I also know that you don't want to worry anybody. But still we have to do everything, needed to remedy them." Leo said.

"How did you know?" Wyatt gave up on trying to convince his Dad, that there were no injuries.

"The talk can wait, but your wounds can't, as they must be serious. After all, you protected Billie with your body and took the brunt, when you fell into the ocean." Said Leo. "Now I want to see them."

Wyatt removed his jacket. There were blood stains on its inner surface. Then he pulled off his shirt. The backside of the shirt was soaked with blood.

"Chris, orb us to your room now! We have to stop the bleeding." Leo said, when he saw his son's back bleeding seriously. "Or else, he will lose even more blood."

As soon as they got into Chris' room, Leo shut the door and helped Wyatt to lie down on his stomach onto Chris' bed.

* * *

In the mean time Leo's wife had already put the food on the plates. "I'll go and call Leo, Chris, Wyatt and Billie, if she has revived." Piper told those,who were in the same room. "I'll be back in a minute." Then she went upstairs, to Wyatt's room. Piper expected to find Billie, her husband and her sons there. However, only Billie was inside. She had finally come to life, though it must have happened a minute or so, before Piper came in, as Billie seemed not to understand yet, where she was.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to remember what had happened.

"At home." Piper said with a kind smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine,thanks!" Billie smiled back. But right after that, her smile faded, she seemed to have remembered something.

"Piper, I... I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kill them! I understand that you will...will never forgive me." Her eyes filled with tears.

"No, honey, it's okay! They're alive! We changed the timeline, remember?" Piper hugged her, trying to comfort.

"It's all the same, I killed them!"

"It's not your fault! Dumain forced you to do that.!" Piper said. "Now, if you're okay, get ready for the supper. Or, if you feel like staying in bed, I'll bring the food here."

"No, I'm fine. I'll go downstairs." Billie said, brushing her tears away.

"Then we are waiting for you." Piper rose up from Wyatt's bed, where she was sitting. "But I think you should change your clothes to something dry. You may take it from my wardrobe."

She was already leaving the room, when heard Billie's voice, "Piper..."

Piper turned around, to look at her friend, who continued, "Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

"Don't mention it!" The oldest of the Halliwell sisters said. "I'll go call Leo, Chris and Wyatt. They must be in Chris' room, at least I -" She abruptly stopped talking.

"What's wrong?" Billie asked.

"I forgot about the pie! It's in the oven. And I didn't ask anybody to take it out, when it's ready."

"It's okay!" Billie smiled. "You just go, check it and I'll call them myself."

"Thanks!" Piper said and went out of the room. After she had left, Billie changed her clothes to the dry ones and went to call the others. Just outside of Chris' room she stopped. "I'll see _him_ now. What shall I say, when I see _him_?" She thought to herself. "He might want to forget the thing, that happened on the cliff, after he had saved me. But still I'll have to do this." She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. "Maybe they're not even here." Billie thought and opened the door. Second later she was screaming.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as possible.**

**So, it's bye for now.**


	7. The truth is revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**I'm glad to announce, that I'm posting a new chapter. Don't forget to review, please. Reviews really help me. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Wyatt was lying on Chris' bed, while Leo was trying to stop his son's bleeding. He had already removed dirt from Wyatt's wounds and now needed clean gauze. That's why he had sent his younger son to get it from the medicine chest, which unfortunately was downstairs. Of course it was risky, as Piper might see him, but neither Wyatt nor Chris could orb it, because their aunt Paige had taken this power away from the babies, which meant that their older versions couldn't use this power either. So Chris decided to risk it and go downstairs to get the gauze. Now father was sitting next to his son, on the bed, in the opposite direction from the door. Suddenly both, son and his father heard loud scream. They turned their heads towards the door to see Billie, standing in the doorway. Her eyes were full of horror. Naturally everybody in the house heard the scream and were now going upstairs to find out what happened.

"It's my fault!" the girl cried.

"Billie..." Wyatt uttered weakly. Now he was feeling the pain in its entirety, though earlier this evening he almost didn't feel it at all, as was occupied with other thoughts.

"Billie!" Chris was the first one to get upstairs. He saw his older brother's look, which meant that Wyatt didn't want Billie to see him in such state. Chris gave his Dad the gauze, that he had managed to get without being seen by anybody.

"Come with me." He asked Billie, putting his arms around her shoulders, and led the girl, who kept crying and saying, that it was her fault, out of the room. He was going to take Billie to Wyatt's room, but accidentally bumped into his Mum, as she and the others were already there to see themselves, why Billie had screamed.

"What's going on here?" Piper asked Chris suspiciously, seeing tearful Billie.

"Nothing." Her son replied with honest eyes.

"I doubt it." Piper said. She then peeped into Chris' room, as it's door wasn't closed and... froze.

"L- Leo! What is this?" She whispered, looking at Wyatt, more exactly at his bloody wounds. There was horror in her eyes, just like in Billie's. All the others were standing behind with the same looks on their faces.

When the former Whitelighter, who was putting the gauze onto Wyatt's injuries, heard Piper's whisper, he turned around and saw her pale face. Piper slid down the wall, to the floor. Leo jumped up from the bed, took Piper's hand and seated her on the bed next to her son.

"Mum, come on. You vanquish demons, but can't stand little scratches?" Wyatt said, smiling weakly. "I'll be fine, really. I promise."

"Piper, maybe I can't heal him with magic, but I was a doctor in my previous life. I'll heal him for sure!" Leo hugged his wife and kissed her on her head.

Piper's face returned to its normal colour, after she heard her husband's and son's assurances.

"Remember, you promised me! Now I'll bring you food here." She said and left the room.

"Leo, can we help somehow?" Paige asked her brother-in-law.

"Actually, Paige, I wanted to ask you something." Leo said.

"Go on."

"Wyatt and Chris, can't use telekinetic orbing power, because you took this power from them, but is it possible to return the power to adult Wyatt and Chris, leaving the babies without it?"

"Yeah, sure." Paige took Wyatt's hand, which started glowing. Few seconds later it stopped, but Wyatt felt himself slightly better, he got his telekinetic orbing back. Then Paige returned the power to Chris, who momentarily checked his power, orbing an apple from the tray, that Piper was carrying upstairs.

"Guys! What's going on?" Leo's wife came in with the tray, full of different food on it.

"Sorry, Mum. I was just checking out my power." The younger son explained.

"You returned them telekinetic orbing?" Piper looked at Paige, frowning.

"Don't worry, the babies don't have it." The youngest of the Halliwell sisters said.

"Then it's okay." Piper passed the tray to her older son.

"Thanks!" Wyatt said. "All of you should also go and eat. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"Patty asked.

"Absolutely."

"Call us if something happens." Leo said.

Everybody went out of the room. Everybody except Billie, whose eyes were red, because of crying.

"Wyatt, I am so sorry! I didn't want this to happen!" She said with trembling voice.

"Stop apologising all the time!" Wyatt said, smiling at his love. "Just go, have some food. You haven't been eating for a very long time."

"I'll be back soon. I promise." Billie said and left the room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Anyway thanks for reading.**

**And just like always the next chapter is on its way to be published.**


	8. Lies don't always help

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hey guys! Posting new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Billie ate her supper as quickly, as it was possible. Then she thanked Piper and Grams for such good food, though in reality, she didn't even notice its taste as was occupied with thoughts about Wyatt.

"I'll go upstairs to check on how Wyatt is doing." Billie said.

"No, honey, it's okay. You're too tired. I'll go myself." Said Piper.

"I'm not tired at all. It isn't difficult for me to go and check, really." Billie wanted to go to Wyatt very much.

Piper was going to say something, when she saw Chris, who soundlessly, only with his lips, was saying, "Let her go, please. Believe me." He did this at that moment, when Billie wasn't looking at him.

"Well, if you are really okay, then sure, go." Piper conceded.

Billie looked thankfully at her and went upstairs. After she had left the dining room, Piper asked Chris, what had happened.

"Hey, these are delicious potatoes!" Her younger son was trying to change the subject.

"Chris, what's going on?" His Mum was looking at him with curiosity in her eyes. Almost everybody else was looking at Chris the same way. Coop was the only one in this room, who seemed to understand, why Billie had been in such rush to get upstairs. Coop was smiling, though nobody, except Chris, noticed this.

"Of course he knows. He's a Cupid after all. Hope he doesn't know what exactly happened on the cliff." Chris thought, without saying this aloud.

"So, are you going to tell us?" His Mum repeated once more. Although she was asking, Chris knew that this was an order.

"Um, Billie is a good person, who wants to help everybody, that's all." Chris wasn't lying, because Billie was a good person, indeed. He just didn't tell _all_ the truth.

"Okay." Piper said, though she knew, her son wasn't telling her everything. Everybody knew that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billie got upstairs. The door to Chris' room was ajar. Billie saw through it, that Wyatt was sleeping. She came up to Chris' bed silently, so that not to wake up Wyatt and knelt down in front of the bed. Billie had been sitting like this, just looking at him, for about fifteen minutes, when suddenly the alarm system of the neighbors' car started howling. Wyatt woke up immediately. He opened his eyes and saw Billie in front of him. The older of the Halliwell brothers smiled at her and sat up in bed.

"I probably look stupid, being here, staring at him, while he was sleeping." Billie thought and blushed.

"I just... um... I came here and... you know, saw that... um -"

"Don't you think, you would be more comfortable, if you sat on the bed instead of the floor?" Wyatt interrupted Billie, smiling. He took her hand and seated her next to him. Suddenly something occurred to him and his face became serious at once.

"What's wrong?" Billie noticed the change in his facial expression.

"There is something I want to ask you." Wyatt admitted.

"Go on."

"What is... What is the last thing you remember?" Wyatt asked. Billie looked surprised.

"You, asking this question." She said.

"No, I mean out there, on the cliff." The older brother explained.

The girl didn't know what to say. Of course she remembered what had happened, she remembered _him_, kissing her, as she hadn't been unconscious then, yet. She had fainted_ after _that had happened. Billie knew, she would never be able to forget that kiss, because this was one of the happiest moments in her life. But still, for some reason she thought that Wyatt wished he hadn't done that. Billie wanted Wyatt to be happy. That's why she decided to lie to him.

"I remember you catching my hand to save me from death." She said. "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to. After all, you wouldn't have fallen, if I didn't yell at you. That's completely my fault."

"Are you kidding?!" Billie was shocked. She blamed herself for causing so much trouble for the Halliwell family and especially for Wyatt.

"No, I'm not. I have to apologise. I am so sorry, I yelled at you. I am such an idiot!"

"You are not! You are the bravest and the most selfless guy, I have ever met!" Billie said eagerly.

"Thanks, but you're exaggerating. I am not that good. Anyone would have done the same, if they were me." Wyatt said, and before Billie could say anything, he continued, "So, do you remember anything else?"

"No." Billie said quickly, and then, doubting if that was convincing enough, just to prevent Wyatt from suspecting anything, asked, "What should I remember?".

"Nothing." Wyatt somehow managed to smile, though inwardly he was out of tune. He didn't even understand, why he was so upset, after all this didn't mean that Billie didn't like him. Maybe she couldn't remember what had happened because of fainting. But still he was upset. Billie was also hurt, as she thought that Wyatt didn't have feelings for her.

Both of them were sitting in silence, with drooping heads, when somebody knocked on the door.

**Hope you liked it, though the end was a bit sad. But don't worry, sadness is not forever. Something good always happens. Okay, now I'm gonna stop spoiling.**

** Review please, if you have time.**

**Thanks!**


	9. Prevention intervention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Hey people! Thanks for all of your reviews! They keep me going! And sorry that it took me so long to post this chapter.**

**And now the next chapter itself:**

"I think, I'll go and check on how they are doing." Phoebe said. It was only ten minutes, since Chris told them, that Billie went upstairs just because she was kind-hearted.

"What for?" The younger brother didn't want anybody go upstairs, at least for now.

"Odd question, you know. It's just that I care about my nephew and my friend. Both of them mean a lot to me, just like everybody else in this room, including you." Such was Phoebe's explanation, though it was not the only reason for going upstairs. She was curious to learn what had happened between those two, who were upstairs. How could she, Phoebe Halliwell, not know everything about the things that were at least slightly related to her or about people, living here. In fact, she had a hunch of what was going on, but wanted to be sure.

"All of us care about them, but this doesn't mean, that we should go upstairs every..." Chris looked at grandfather clock, "ten minutes. I bet, both of them are sleeping right now." He was going to say anything to prevent his aunt Phoebe or anybody else interfere with his brother's and Billie's conversation. At least he was hoping they were just having conversation.

"Sleeping?" Piper asked, frowning. Phoebe, Paige, Patty and Penny were looking strangely at Chris.

"In different rooms, I mean." Chris hurried to explain.

"That's pretty obvious." Phoebe said, though she didn't sound like as if it was really obvious. "Anyway, I think it would be better, if I visited them. Maybe they need something."

Chris didn't know what to do or say, but he wished, he could help his brother. Luckily Coop gave Chris a 'helping hand'.

"Sweetheart, I think Chris is right. Surely Billie and Wyatt are very tired and want to rest. We shouldn't disturb them." He said.

Phoebe was already going to agree with Coop, when suddenly childish voice was heard.

"Wyatt, Billie." Three year old Wyatt said and started glowing in a swirl of blue orbs. The next second he was gone.

"Shit, I think I know, where he went!" Future Chris exclaimed.

"Shit!" Little Chris repeated after his older version. Piper looked angrily at her twenty-two year old son.

"Oops! Sorry Mum, I didn't mean to say that in his presence." Chris smiled lightly, his Dad did the same.

"What's so funny?!" Piper glared at both, her son and her husband.

"It's just weird to see Chris 'teach' _himself_ use such words." Leo explained, smile was still twitching his lips.

"Ugh, I thought you would be more father-like." Piper was annoyed.

"Am I a bad father, Chris?" Leo's voice was now strangely serious.

"Nope. You're cool!" His son replied.

"I'm not talking about that."

Suddenly Chris understood,_ what_ his Dad meant.

"I can't dream of a better father, because _you_ are the best. And I mean it. Future has changed. In this new future you're there for _everybody._"

"Really?" Leo felt relieved, as the relationship between him and his younger son seemed to have changed to the better.

"Leo, Chris is right. I'm sorry I said that. You are a good father!" Piper apologised.

"Thanks!" Her husband's face was glowing with happiness.

Everybody was smiling. Suddenly Phoebe remembered something.

"I'll go and take little Wyatt back." She said.

Chris' smile faded, though he quickly put it back onto his face. However, Phoebe noticed that.

"What's with your face?" She asked.

"What's with it?" Chris pretended not to know, what his aunt was talking about.

"You explain this to me."

"My face is normal."

"Okay..." Phoebe sighed. She knew, her nephew wasn't telling her something, but she also knew that he wouldn't tell her what it was, if he didn't want to. In fact, Phoebe knew only two people, who could make Chris tell the truth: Leo and Piper. Leo was sitting on the couch, looking somewhere, past Chris and Phoebe, at the wall.

"I wonder, what he is thinking about..." Phoebe thought, but didn't say. Then she looked at her older sister. Strangely, Piper wasn't in the mood to pull the truth out of her son right now. Instead, she was sitting next to her husband the same way. She was staring at the same wall, as Leo did. "There is no way, they will even notice me right now, if I start talking to them." Phoebe thought and headed towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Chris' voice sounded oddly worried.

"Upstairs, of course." Phoebe replied.

"What for?" Chris asked. He knew that this question was stupid, but he was going to say anything to prevent Phoebe from going upstairs, or at least to delay her.

"To take Wyatt back. What's got into you?" Phoebe narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing." Chris said. Of course Phoebe didn't believe him, though she decided to get her little nephew back first, before talking to future Chris. She turned and went towards the staircase.

"No, no, no!" Chris said very quickly and dashed to his aunt.

"What now?" She asked. Chris felt that she was annoyed.

"I'll get him back." He said and before Phoebe could reply, rushed past her, upstairs.

"What was that?" Phoebe was surprised by Chris' act.

"He went upstairs." Explained Coop, who had been silent until this moment.

"That was rhetorical question." Phoebe was annoyed. "Anyway, I'm going upstairs."

"Why?" Coop asked. "Chris is taking Wyatt back".

"Because I want to know, why Chris is acting like that." Phoebe explained patiently.

"You will be able to ask him, when he comes back." Coop didn't want Phoebe to disturb Billie and future Wyatt.

"Alright." Phoebe sighed and sat on the couch next to Coop.

**You liked it, didn't you. I hope you did. Anyway, thanks for reading and please, please, please review. Your reviews would help me so much!**


	10. The floor is hard, you know

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters.**

**Next chapter has arrived. Yay!**

**Read and enjoy!**

"Where did Wyatt orb to?" Chris thought when he got upstairs, as he couldn't see his 'little older' brother in the corridor.

"Oh, Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Chris heard future Wyatt's voice in his room. He knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wyatt said. Chris opened the door and entered the room.

"I'd better go..." Billie said timidly, got up from Chris' bed and left the room.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him from orbing." Chris apologized, after the door had closed. "Did this ruin some good moment?" He asked guiltily.

"No it didn't." Future Wyatt was staring at the floor. "As a matter of fact, my little self helped me by orbing here." At the words 'my little self ' Wyatt motioned his head in the direction of three year old Wyatt. Chris looked at his brother, not understanding, what he meant.

"I talked to her and found out that she doesn't remember what happened on the cliff. After that we were sitting in silence and I didn't know what to say. I guess, she didn't know either, so I think she was just waiting for an excuse to leave and then he... or I...or he -" Future Wyatt wasn't sure how to call little Wyatt.

"You mean 'your little self '?" Chris helped him out.

"Yeah, that's right. Then 'my little self ' orbed here and gave Billie opportunity to leave."

"So you didn't tell her what had happened on the cliff?" The younger of the Halliwell brothers asked.

"Of course, not!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Though I wish she remembered."

"The fact that she doesn't remember doesn't mean anything. She might not remember just because -"

"Just because she was unconscious. Yeah, yeah, I know that."

"Anyway, I have to take Wyatt and go downstairs, or else aunt Phoebe might come. She is already suspecting something."

"Okay, I'm coming with you. I'm tired of lying here, doing nothing."

"You are not going anywhere, until your wounds are healed."

"You're sounding like Mum." Wyatt remarked.

"What I meant was that Mum will kill me for letting you go, if you come with me. Think about that. I got enough from her. Don't go, please!" Chris was almost begging with puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay here." Wyatt agreed.

"Thanks!" Chris grinned. "Now Wyatt, come here." He turned to face little Wyatt. Baby Wyatt, however, wasn't intending to go downstairs. When Chris tried to take his hand, little Wyatt ran away and hid behind a wardrobe. "Like that's gonna change anything." Chris said and stretched out his hands. He then thought of his brother and the next second three year old boy appeared in his hands. Chris took little boy by his hand and started walking away. But unfortunately he hadn't considered one little thing that turned out to be very important, as one more second later twenty-five year old guy appeared in the same place where his 'little self ' had been a second ago. This time Chris was already beside the door, so older Wyatt just fell onto the floor. This added some bruises to his already wounded back.

"Ouch!" Wyatt groaned. "The floor is hard, you know."

"Oops! Sorry, dude!" Chris said and helped his brother get up and sit on the bed.

"Now we have about one and a half minute to come up with an explanation of this noise." Wyatt glared at Chris. Five seconds later the door burst open. "Or even less than that." The younger brother said, seeing the person, who entered the room.

"What was that noise?" Asked Coop, who had been able to get here so fast, due to his ability to beam. "And where is Billie?" He asked after looking around the room.

"Isn't she downstairs?" Wyatt was surprised.

"Nope. So what was that noise?"

"That was...a book. It accidentally fell onto the floor." Wyatt said the first thing that came to his mind. He didn't want to tell Coop that this was because of Chris, in case Coop would tell Piper about that. Wyatt didn't want his Mum berate Chris again.

"Book...in Chris' room. Wyatt, I'm not stupid, you know, Chris doesn't have books in his room. He never reads." Coop said. "Just make sure, you don't use _this_ explanation, when your Mum, or even Phoebe or Paige ask you about this noise." He continued. "Now I'll take little Wyatt downstairs. You shouldn't come with us if you don't want to be questioned by everybody." He told Chris. Both brothers couldn't believe that Coop wasn't going to ask them about the real reason of the noise. "Oh, and I think, you might have got some more bruises when you fell." Coop added.

"How do you know I fell?" Wyatt asked.

"Like I already said, I'm not stupid, though I wish I knew how you managed to fall here." Coop smiled and beamed out of the room with baby Wyatt in his hands.

"Let's go." Wyatt said.

"Where?" Chris asked. Wyatt looked at his younger brother in some strange way, which meant that Chris was an idiot.

"To find Billie, of course!"

"I can do that myself and you stay here." Chris said and left the room.

**Did you like it? Would be happy to receive your reviews!**


End file.
